Monkey
Master Monkey (or just Monkey) is one of the four tetartagonists (alongside Viper, Crane and Mantis) of the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He is Po's best friend. Biography Early life Monkey spent most of his childhood as a troublemaker in his home village alongside his older brother Wu Kong, but while the younger shrub-nosed monkey was happy just merely playing pranks, Wu Kong sank deeper into a life of crime. The latter became the town thief but was quickly captured and taken to jail, shaming the family. With his brother gone, making trouble alone was hard for the younger monkey to cope with, thus making him a laughingstock in front of the entire village when he accidentally slipped on a banana peel and his pants fell in public. Monkey eventually grew up seeking revenge for the incident by earning himself the title of the trouble-making hooligan in his village, playing tricks on the townspeople (often making people slip on banana peels or "pantsing" them) and made the habit of stealing from the markets. The townspeople grew angry of having him and told him to leave, but he refused, so they sent many powerful warriors to force him out of town. However, Monkey humiliated each and every one of them with his "pantsing" maneuvers until the villagers called for the aid of Grand Master Oogway, who, besides not wearing any pants, used his shell to dodge all of his young opponent's attacks. Not expecting this, Monkey ended up slipping underneath a falling beam but was saved by Oogway. Humiliated in front of the whole town by the old Kung Fu master and his own tricks, Monkey surrendered and agreed to leave, but the wise tortoise encouraged to stay so that he could be taught some compassion. Thus, the lesson turned Monkey into a hero who helped and defended his village. Monkey later improved his compassion by trying out a hand in stand-up comedy, but no one seemed to share his sense of humor. It was during this attempted career that he was found by Tigress, who mistook him for a Kung Fu master sought by Master Shifu due to the list of five masters her master gave her getting mixed up with a list of five possible career choices, one of them being "Comedian". Impressing her with unique skills, Monkey, along with Crane "the Cleaner", Viper "the Dancer" and Mantis "the Doctor", were presented to the ill Shifu at the Jade Palace, but he rejected them, angrily telling his pupil that they weren't the warriors he intended her to summon. However, Oogway persuaded the four ammeters to become warriors by training in Kung Fu, thus having them assist Tigress in defending the Valley of Peace from the menacing warrior Boar and defeating him in battle. Cured of his illness by Oogway, Shifu set to work on repaying Monkey and the other three new arrivals by welcoming them as pupils as well, announcing them as the new Furious Five. Monkey's mother wakes up and sees her two sons fighting, which breaks her heart and causes her to collapse. Wu Kong quickly leaves yet again and disappears into darkness. Soon before she passed on, Mother's mother makes Monkey promise to protect the family. Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 Other Apperances Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five Kung Fu Panda Holiday At the film, he was first seen with the Furious Five fight at the other side of the bridge. Gallery Trivia * His voice actor is Jackie Chan who is also a kung fu master. pl:Małpa Category:Master Warriors Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Males Category:Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Primates Category:Furious Five Members Category:Allies Category:Monkeys Category:Those brought back to life Category:Adults Category:Orphans Category:Anti-heroes